onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Yonko War Part 5
At the Holy Land of Mariejois Kong and Sakazuki face the Gorosei Kong: '''Both of us apologize sincerely for what has happened..... '''Gandhi looking one: You were the one who nominated Sakazuki, and you're the one who should control him. We're calling back all the Shichibukai, don't let this happen again. The one with dreadlocks and a beard: Calm down, I'm sure he had a good reason. Handlebar Mustache with birthmark one: It doesn't matter, Hershell, if he has a reason, he should have some to us first. Or Kong at least. Akainu: Please, let me explain... Gandhi looking one: This better be good..... Akainu: '''Well, recently, as you know, major rookie pirates have been forming alliances. I figured, better to take them out now before they fulfill their true goal, defeating the Yonko and upsetting the balance of the world. '''Tall one with long beard and mustache: You honestly think the rookies can take down all four of the Yonko...? Blonde one: '''It is a possibility..... We can't let that happen.. '''Handlebar Mustache and birthmark one: You have to be kidding. There's no way the rookies could take down ALL of the Yonko. Blonde one: You have to think realistically Gorbachev, the rookies we're dealing with are nothing to scoff at. Gorbachev: '''Well, while I'm aware of this.. Neither are the Yonko. '''Kong: What is your consensus, Elders? Should we call the Shichibukai off? Many of them have arrived at their locations. Akainu: '''Let me also tell you, PX-0 has come back. He brought a message from Basil Hawkins. You're aware o his fortune telling abilities? '''Hershell: .... Message? Akainu: A war is near... ------------------------------------------ Back to the North, Luffy stands on the unknown ship. Luffy: Hey! Who the hell are you guys!? Why did you run?? And why is that Sea King not attacking anybody!? ???: 'Because he knows the people on board can end him. 'Yonko War: Part 5: Annihilation Beam Someone is seen coming out from a door in the floor. The man is a robot (The one seen on the cover of Chapter 705). ???: '''Well, I see that idiot Javi lead you here. I know you down read the news or anything of the like, so I can explain us to you. '''Luffy: *Starry eyed* Woah, you're a robot, so cool! ???: Yes.. I am Yoku. i was in an accident a long time ago, but I was saved and my brain and heart were placed in a robot. Luffy: Woah that's pretty cool. You're like Franky and Kuma. ???: Yes... a bit. Although, I still long for my human parts.... But, nonetheless. We are the Beast Pirates, led by captain Kaido. We are here to kill you, Trafalgar Law, and both of your crews. Luffy: 'Well, if that's the case... ''*Luffy goes Gear 2nd* '''Luffy: I'LL HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS!! Gomu Gomu no Jet Rifle!! Yoku blocks the hit. His chest then opens up, revealing a large orb. Yoku: '''I WILL END YOU AND STEAL YOUR BODY PARTS. ''ANNIHILATION BEAM!'' Yoku fires a large blue beam out from his chest, hitting Luffy high into the air, and over the icy forest. Luffy lands back in the center of the island. He is now scarred up and burned badly. '''Luffy: koff.... koff... *Back at the ship Yoku goes into the captains quarters.* Yoku: Captain. Straw Hat is taken care of for now. Kaido:... Good. Time to head in. I think things are about to get more exciting.. deal with this one. The captains quarters is dimly lit, but on the back wall you can see Javi tied up, upside down and with multiple swords in his belly. Luxaria is seen sitting on a barrel in the corner. Luxaria: My my, captain... That was the fastest I've ever seen you go straight to torture. Kaido: If a fool can not follow orders, he does not deserve to be in a world of people who give them. ------------- Meanwhile, Franky carries Buggy on his back, who they knocked out. They packed the rest of his crew back in the ship, and ran off with Buggy because of the information he has. The group has arrived at the Thousand Sunny. Sanji: Oi, oi, Nami! We've got to get Law on the line! Shichibukai are chasing after rookies! Nami: What!? Ok, ok, we can check on him! Robin: I'm on it. Nami: Wait.. WHY THE HELL IS HERE HERE!? *She points at Buggy* Zoro: '''He's a Shichibukai now, he has info we can use. Believe me, I want him here just as much as you do.... '''Nami: Ugh.. whatever.. Get on board. *The group gets on board and crowds around Robin and the Den Den Mushi* Law: Huff... Hello? Straw hat?? Robin: No, its Robin. Law, the Shichibukai are hunting down rookies, are you ok!? Law: I've got Dracule Mihawk on my tail. I think I lost him but I'm not sure. I'm headed your way, and I think I can see your ship. Have you been visited by anyone yet? Robin: '''They sent buggy after Luffy... So we're ok.. '''Law: The clown? Ok then, I don't have to worry. See you soon *click* Nami: Good he's almost here. Sanji: Wait... The others aren't back? Zoro: Why did you let those four go by themselves? Nami: Luffy's with them. They'll be fine. Franky: There's a ship headed over here... *Everyone looks to the South, to see an unknown ship getting closer to the island* Robin: '''That's the ship of the On Air Pirates. '''Nami: Oh, I guess their alliance is aiming to beat a Yonko too.... Zoro: '''No.. Look closely... On the deck of the ship, all of Apoo's crewmates have been defeated. Above a pile of knocked out bodies sits Boa Hancock, cross legged. To both her sides are her sisters and the rest of her crew stands behind her. '''Sanji: This is serious.... Franky: '''Yeah, they got the longarm guy-- '''Sanji: ....THERE'S A BUNCH OF SEXY BABES ON THAT SHIP!!! LETS HELP EM!! ------------------- Back in the clearing... ???: Oi, oi! Strawhat! ???: What happened to him? ???: 'Get a medic over here, quick! Wait, that's me!! ''*Luffy opens his eyes, to see the old Whitebeard Pirates, along with Usopp, Chopper and Brook.* '''Luffy:... ugh.... Its you guys.. Man it's been a while.. Shi shi shi.. Curiel: Jeez kid.. you sure got banged up.. Usopp: We leave for fifteen minutes... Chopper: '''Your burns are really severe, how did this happen to you... Looks like you got shot by a beam.. '''Luffy: '''There was a.... robot... '''Kingdew: Sounds like he's spouting nonsense.. Izo: Lets get him back to your ship. --------------------------------- Farther away on the seas of the New World, Red Force is sailing toward the waters.. Lucky Roux: '''Ok boss, we just received a call... '''Shanks: Who the hell has this number? Yasopp: Its uh... Its Teach.... Shanks: Aw shit.... The hell does he want, how'd he get our number... *Shanks picks up the receiver* Shanks: Hello? This is Shanks.... Blackbeard: Oi! Red Hair! Don't ask how I got this number, I have ways. Anyway I wanted to tell you we've got one of your boys here. Shanks: What? You've kidnapped one of my crewmates?? Blackbeard: Yeah.. Zehaha. We found Rockstar outside our base. Shanks: The hell?? Rockstar!? What was he doing there?? Blackbeard: Looks like he was trying do some recon. Anyway, meet us at Shizun Quad and give us all your your cash and supplies. Then you can have him back. *Shanks hangs up angrily* Shanks: Well, I guess it was a good thing we were already headed there... Dammit Rockstar... Benn Beckman: '''Whats the plan, boss? '''Shanks: Ugh.... how much farther are we from Shizun Quad? Benn Beckman: About an hour. Shanks: Ok, we can make it in time. Lucky Roux: Our taps on the Marine Den Den mushi's say the Big Mom Pirates and Buggy Pirates have been spotted there. Shanks: Damnit... Fine... -------------------------------- Anchored far off the South-west coast, a fleet of marine battleships watches the island cloesly. Aboard stands Kizaru, Fujitora, and Ryokugyu. Kizaru: Ok men. As soon as Law docks, we make our move. Fujitora: Have we received word from Mr. Doflamingo yet? Kizaru: Not yet, but Eustass is a formidable foe. I knew we shouldn't have counted on Buggy to take down Strawhat. Oh well. I did not foresee Mihawk failing though. Ryokugyu: '''That Law... he is a hard one to catch. We also have Linlin to deal with. '''Fujitora: But the question is.... Where is Kaido? Kizaru: We haven't seen his ship yet... *The Heart Pirates Submarine is seen docking right next to the Sunny* Kizaru: Ok. Everyone, Apprehend and arrest, we don't want casualties but if they happen, they happen. Ryokugyu and Fujitora: Right. Kizaru: DEFEAT THESE PIRATES, FOR JUSTICE!! Category:Blog posts